The Essence of Growth
by Deviantes
Summary: There's a new shen gong wu, and it's in the body of a girl. Giving her the power to heal and control plant life. She was attacked and now has to be protected at all costs. Why does she feel like some object of possession? Maybe some romance, idk
1. Chapter 1

Most of this story will be done in third person. Oh, and Merry Christmas. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

Prolouge

_A great many years ago in a foreign land_

A woman lay on her bed, heavily pregnant with her child. She had fallen gravely ill to many sicknesses. So many that all the doctors in the land had given up because her condition was so bad. Her husband clasped her hand, crying bitter tears of woe as his wife was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. It was a miricle that the baby was still alive, but it was slowly dying with its mother. The rain was pouring hard outside of their home, thunder booming. A loud knocking pounded on the door. The husband stood and opened the door to see a young man with a small dragon on his shoulder.

"Can we come in?" The man asked. The husband let him in from the rain, his clothes soaked completely. He noticed the husbands dying wife crying out from her bedroom. He walked to the room and saw the woman struggling for breath, the husband ran inside and held onto her hand, begging her to hold onto life. The young man looked at the dragon on his shoulder. "I think I know where to hide it now." He said, holding out a tiny metal delicate looking plant in his hand. The dragon's eyes widened at what he was doing.

"Are you serious? You are going to hide that in this house?" He asked. The young man crushed the entire metal plant in his hand and put the powder into a cup of water.

"No, I'm going to hide it within her." He said, and offered the wife the water. The husband helped her drink it and she fell asleep, looking much better. The husband was amazed and extremely relieved at this fact. The husband offered him a nights rest in their guest room. The next day, the young man and the dragon dissappeared, but the wife was already cured and the baby was born, healthy and beautiful. But her eyes were different from the rest of her families, they shone a bright emerald green.

Present day in New York City

Abbey Nightengale walked up the stairs to hers, her mother's, and her mother's newest asshole of a boyfriend's apartment. Her bag bounced on her back with every step she took up the stairs. Abbey was a regular teenage girl. Dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, full lips, and the only thing that made her stand out from the rest of the world, her exceptionally green eyes. _405... 406... ah, here it is, 407._ She thought. She fumbled with her key a bit, turned the lock and twisted the dull doorknob on the apartment door, letting herself in.

Her bright green eyes darkened at the smell of smoke in the room. Her mom's boyfriend was smoking on the couch while her mom was chugging down some beer. "Abbs! Get me another beer would ya?" Her mom yelled from the living room. Abbey scowled at the name 'Abbs'. She hated it when she called her that.

She grabbed the beer can from the fridge and threw her school bag into her room. Walking into the living room, she heard her mom talking. "I know. My daughter is so unappreciative it annoys me. She doesn't do what I tell her, makes up excuses like 'I'm doing homework' or 'I'm doing what you told me to do earlier'. It's so bothersome having a child like that." She said, sitting on the couch with her boyfriend.

The woman was chubby, wore big gray sweatpants and a large pink t-shirt with fading letters that read 'You suck'. She also had rollers in her hair and really thick makeup. The smell of smoke and alcohol made Abbey cough a bit.

The woman snatched the beer can from her daughter's hand, not saying thank you or even acknowledging her presence. Sighing, Abbey went into her bedroom, the only room in the apartment without the smell of smoke.

Abbey plopped onto the bed and changed out of her school uniform into a white tank top, black sweatshirt, and a black skirt that went above her knee. Also pulling on some socks and her regular shoes. She heard some moaning outside her room and wanted to throw up. She popped in her earbuds and cranked the volume up. Then she got up and inspected the growing plants on her windowsill.

She watered the sprouting flowers, this was the only peace she got at all, listening to her music, all alone in her room, tending to her flowers. She smiled a bit at the buds poking out of the soil. Then, all of a sudden, her entire body started to feel funny. Her whole body glowed for a second, shining a bright yellow. Then, it all stopped. Abbey blinked, not knowing how to comprehend what just happened. Then she focused her attention back onto the plants, her hand stroked the tiny leaf a bit. _Grow healthy and strong... into something beautiful._ She thought. Then, the plant started to sprout all of a sudden, it grew into a healthy red flower. Abbey looked at the flower in shock, then looked at her hand.

"Wow...What in the world just happened?" She wondered. Then she opened her bedroom door and walked out of the apartment, leaving her ipod and trying to ignore the loud moaning sounds coming from the living room. "Man... maybe some fresh air will help me think a little better..." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs and out of the building.

Her shoes tapped against the sidewalk lightly as she walked. Her mind still in deep thought about what just happened. _Maybe... I have an extreme case of a green thumb... no... that sounds ridiculous..._ Her mind was still in another world, so much that she didn't notice someone walking in front of her. She walked head first into the person, accidently knocking him down. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped him up. He was a few inches taller than her, wore a black trench coat, pale pasty skin, fiery red hair, and weird swirly goggles.

"Yeah Yeah. Just watch where you're going next time." He said, then walked down the sidewalk again. She continued her walk until she was in the park, sitting underneath one of the trees. Abbey tested out hr newlyfound ability, touching a acorn in her hand. Soon, a small thin sprout cracked out of the shell, she gasped.

It grew more and continued to grow until she pulled away her hand. Soon, the roots were dangling off her hand, searching for the dirt. She buried the roots nearby and touched the sprout again. Soon enough, it was a fully grown tree. She smiled and touched the bark, not willing it to do anything but live it's life.

"Looks like we found it before those stupid monks... and this time... it's a human..." She heard a dark female voice say. She turned and nearly screamed. It was a ghost. She clamped her hand over her mouth and just stared. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Next to the ghost was that same guy she ran into earlier. He had some weird smile on his face, then a whole group of robots hvered behind him.

"Get her." He said. Then the robots started to fly right at her. She closed her eyes and backed up against the tree. She let a loud scream pass her lips.

"_ORB OF TORNAMI!" _

Abbey opened her eyes to see all the robots short circuiting. In front of her was a short bald kid, dressed in some sort of weird robes. He held a blue gleaming orb in his hands. Then she heard voices from overhead. "Omi! I thought you said you wouldn't hog all the fighting to yourself again!" A female voice said. Abbey looked up and her eyes widened. Above her was a massive green dragon, and three other people were riding the dragon, wearing similar robes to the bald kid in front of her. The three kids jumped off the dragon and landed in front of her.

"Jack! Going so low as attacking innocent girls like that! Shame on you!" Said the one with a cowboy hat. The dragon overhead shrunk and landed on the floor facing her. He looked at her a bit and sniffed.

"Guys! This is it!" The dragon said. She nearly just about fainted. First she found out she could grow things at will, then ghosts appear, robot attacks, now talking dragons? This was too much to take in on one day! The kid with the brown hair looked at the dragon oddly.

"What are you talking about? The shen gong wu isn't anywhere in sight!" He pointed out. Then, her whole body started to glow, and all four of them gaped at her. Then she started to feel lightheaded, next thing she knew, the whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Review please!

* * *

Abbey felt like she was floating, her whole head pounding as something rammed into her. Then she heard yelling. She groaned in pain, feeling like she was just run over by a truck. She opened her eyes a bit to see the whole sky, the ground she layed on felt dry and scaly. She rubbed her hand against it and she felt some hair too. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her feet were dangling from somewhere. She was about to slide off the scaly thingy when a hand grabbed her sweatshirt and tugged her back.

"Are you CRAZY? You'll die if you jump off this high!" She heard a girlish voice behind her say. She turned her head to see the four kids in robes, a japanese girl held onto her. Then she looked at the scaly thing she sat on. They were really high up, and the head of a dragon turned itself towards her. A scream of surprise came from her.

"Uhhh..." She said, not knowing how to comprehend the situation. Then she blacked out again. More yells were heard over the blackness and someone just got thumped on the head.

A while later

She felt someone's finger start to poke her cheek a bit. "Omi, stop. That's not nice." She heard the female voice say. Then she heard another voice speak up.

"You four may go now, I'll tend to the girl." He said. Her mind swirled with questions as she heard footsteps leave the room. "You can stop faking now." The voice said, she opened her eyes to find herself laying on a futon. An old man dressed in some sort of robe was kneeled next to her, a small tray with him and on it was a tea pot and two cups. He gave her a steaming cup of tea, which she took gratefully (hey that rhymed :D).

She let the tea warm her hands a bit, not really sure if she should drink it. "Do not worry. The tea is not going to harm you in any way." He said, and sipped is tea. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, she had never really liked tea, but this was delicous! She put the empty cup back onto the tray.

"Um... where exactly am I?" She asked as her eyes took in more of the surroundings.

"You are at the Xiaolin Temple." He said.

"Am I in America anymore?"

"No." Abbey blinked a bit and massaged her temples. "I know that you have many questions. But they will have to wait until the time is right. Go outside and learn of your surroundings. I will talk to you some other time." He said and stood. He took the tray away and walked out of the room. She tried to think straight, but after everything that had happened, nothing made sense anymore.

She walked out of the building and into the open air. Everything was fresh and nothing like New York. Much better actually. She walked to the training area and sat under a tree. The four kids were practicing some drills and sparring. She watched intently, seeing them flip, kick, punch, and many other moves. The dragon inched itself next to her, also watching. "Like it around here?" He asked. Abbey nodded and didn't realize she was talking to the dragon until his tail flicked her hand slightly. Her eyes widened and swallowing a scream, she continued to talk with the dragon.

"So... um... you can get really big right?" She asked.

"Why yes. Yes I can." He said proudly. Then his eyes widened and he darted somewhere quickly. Abbey was confused by this and turned her head back to their training to end up somehow tied up by some sort of tentacles. It was hard to breathe because one was slapped against her mouth. She struggled to get out of them when the bald kid ran up to her. He had some sort of comb in his hand witht the tentacles attached to it.

After the tentacles came off, Abbey gasped for breath. "SWEET OXYGEN!" She screamed, then fell back onto the dirt. Some eyebrows were raised at this. A small hand came out, which she took and helped her back up onto her feet. The short bald kid introduced himself.

"He apologizes for that. My friend Raimundo and I were sparring and he missed me, accidently hitting you. My name is Omi." He said. Then, the kid he said was 'Raimundo' walked up behind him.

"I can talk to her myself you know. Sorry about that. My name is Raimundo." He said, and offered a handshake. She took it. Then the black haired girl came up to her and introduced herself.

"It's nice to have another girl in the temple. Talking to these guys about girl stuff gets kind of awkward. I'm Kimiko." Abbey was kind of happy to see another girl as well. She hasn't seen any other girl around here besides her. Then a tall blonde boy, wearing the same robes and had a cowboy hat shook her hand.

"Howdy. I'm Clay." She released her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Abbey. Nice to meet you all and stuff, but can someone please explain what's going on here? Dragon's shouldn't exist. Robots just attacked me yesterday, I have an extreme case of a green thumb, and I was just tangled into a comb." Questions were practically pouring out of her mouth. When she finally finished, Abbey gasped for breath.

"What? Didn't Master Fung tell you anything?" Kimiko asked, leading the poor girl away from the boys and they began to talk about numerous topics. They sat just near a small pond. Abbey watched the koi fish swirl round and round.

"This place is really beautiful, I envy you for being able to live here." Abbey said, smelling the smoke free air happily.

"Yeah well, this place really works you hard. I hated it here because of the no electronics and no civilization for miles for a while, but I got used to it." Kimiko said, twirling a little pig tail between her fingers.

"So why exactly did you guys take me here? I can't fight or do anything that special except-"

"Except?" She interrupted. Abbey touched a small sprouting flower and it instantly grew into a full bloom one. "Wow." She simply stated.

"Yeah. Care to explain? You guys seem to understand better than I do." Kimiko was silent for a few moments before she opened her mouth again. "Kimiko?"

"You have shen gong wu in your blood." She said.

"Shen gong what?"

She began to explain the shen gong wu, how they are magical items with astounding powers. Then she started to talk about they were trying to find all of them before the heylin side does, aka, that red head and that ghost she saw from earlier. It took her a while for her to take all this in. "You have the essence of growth, a shen gong wu that allows you to control plants and heal many things, pumping through your veins. I don't know how, but you are a living and breathing shen gong wu." She finished. 


End file.
